Pyrotechnic films provided with a pyrotechnic coating, for example red phosphorus, are used in various cartridges, in order to spontaneously cover a surface with hot particles in order, for example, to mask out a thermal image. In this case, the carrier is broken up with the aid of a central fuse charge. During break up, a flame front and a pressure front are formed, which, on the one hand, distribute the pyrotechnic films over an area, and, on the other hand, produce a flame front, thereby igniting the pyrotechnic films.
At the moment, Class 1 break-up systems are used to produce these massive pyrotechnic effects. This results in a very high classification of the active system and prevents use for protection, for example, of civilian aircraft, because it is forbidden to carry Class 1 substances/appliances in aircraft such as civilian aircraft.
The purpose for the present invention, in this context, is to provide a flare having a flare ignition that also allows use of the flare for/in civilian aircraft, vehicles, objects, etc. In other words, an object of the present invention is to provide a flare that has a flare ignition system that permits its use for civilian purposes (i.e., with civilian aircraft, civilian vehicles, and the like), and that is not limited to use with military aircraft, vehicles, and the like.